From That Day On
by xiiiChoco
Summary: Ever since that day eight years ago that changed their lives. Some for better, and some for worst. Since then Hinawari decided to search for her friends, but when an unexpected mission to capture and kill the one called Akuma. Everything goes wrong...
1. Our Pasts Entwined

The red haired boy, better known as the Kazekage, slightly waved to the girl leaving through the sand village gates

Bright stars covered the midnight sky, a girl with red hair pulled up in a high ponytail knelt down beside the lady lying in the bed.

"Mommy don't die! Please don't leave me!" she begged.

The lady lifted her hand and ran in gently down the side of the girl's face, "Hinawari, don't worry, you have many good friends that will take care of you."

"Mother!" she screamed as the lady's hand fell to the hard ground, "Mother! Mommy!" tears rolled down Hinawari's cheeks.

Massive flames reached to the sky, screams could be heard through out the night. One girl with long just past the shoulder, pale purple hair, and blood red eyes, stood on the roof of a house laughing manically; People's bodies layed below her, on struggled looking up at her on the roof.

"Megumi why?" the man shouted, "Why would you do this to…" the girl stopped laughing and frowned, throwing a kunai at the man and killing him.

"Impressive, you did all this?" a man with slicked back silver hair smirked, his black cloak with red clouds on it swayed in the wind.

The girl named Megumi nodded with a smirk, she charged at him and he caught her fist.

"You're not that strong," he laughed, "Join us; we'll give you limitless power."

Megumi brought her fist back and rested it on her hip, "Join what?"

"The Akatsuki." He smirked.

A large smirk grew on her lips.

The door to the Raikage's office slowly creaked open and two pale indigo colored eyes peered inside.

"Onii-Chan, have you decided yet?" the young girl mumbled, stepping into the room.

"Yes," her brother sat at the desk, his hand under his chin, "You won't be able to become a shinobi, Rai"

Her alias in Kumogakure had been Shinsei Rai. Her birth name was a mystery; some rumored that she had no name, others thought she was lieing, but no one knew. The Raikage and her weren't related in any way, yet he knew everything but her name. Even secrets she didn't know, hence forth she considered him her elder brother.

Rai's eyes began to water, "But onii-chan!" her voice rang through the halls, "Just what do you think I've been doing the past five years?"

"It's for your own good Rai!"

"Right! Like I'll believe you!" the indigo eyed girl stormed out of the room in a rampage.

Hikari bent down over her comrades limp body, rain poured from the black sky. There were shouts and the other three ANBU pushed through the bush.

"What'd you do?" one growled.

She stood, afraid of being blamed for the crime that wasn't hers.

"I said, what'd you do?" they repeated.

Hikari kept quiet as she turned and ran.

**End of Prologue **


	2. Eight After Forever

**Ok so the last chapter got messed up somehow! It had some Kazekage thing sentence at the top. So that wasn't part of my story! It messed up my old story HeyLow as well. Well onto the story!**

It had been eight years since then, since the day everyone's world changed. Some for the better, some for the worst.

**X X X X X**

Hinawari's hair blew back in the wind; the sun peeked over the tips of the trees of the forest. Her team lay behind her still fast asleep. The forest was unusually quiet, quieter than the day before. She heard a rustle behind her and a small black mouse scurried out from under the bush.

"Guy's wake up!" Hinawari's voice rang through the sleeping team's heads.

One by one they slowly rose to a sitting up position, "What is it Hina?" the only other girl on their ANBU team, Uzumaki Chikage.

"We have to finish the mission today!" Hinawari shouted kicking Shinsei Aruki in the stomach, "Lazy ass, get up!"

"God you sound like Rai!" Aruki mumbled rubbing his stomach where she kicked.

The whole team -consisting of Aruki, Chikage, and Hinawari- heard Hinawari begin to growl.

**X X X X X**

"Hey Hikari! Lunch is ready!" Megumi shouted from the kitchen.

Hikari stood from her place on the couch and waltzed over to the kitchen happily.

"Any lunch for Tobi? Tobi is a good boy!" A boy wearing an orange mask, with a swirl centering around a hole, ran into the kitchen.

Megumi nodded, and handed the jumpy boy a plate with strange food on it.

"Hikari! Megumi!" a voice rang through the lair, "Come here now!"

Megumi pulled the black apron over her head and tossed it over a chair before joining Hikari and running to the Leader's office.

"Yes Boss?" Hikari questioned, bowing as they entered the room.

Their leader sat at the desk, chin resting on his palm, "I need you to retrieve a certain assassin,"

**X X X X X**

Rai strutted down the streets of Konoha, "What to buy, what to buy?" she mumbled scanning the rack of hand-made kimonos. "This one looks good!" she lifted up a black kimono with a small pale yellow star painted on it.

"Will you be buying that?" the white haired girl standing behind the cash giggled.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Rai laughed to herself, reaching into her kunai pouch and pulling out a small coin purse with the kanji for spirit.

"That will be 10,000 yen please." The lady smiled, and at the moment Rai noticed she was the girl.


	3. Once Rare Smile

**Boredom got to me after I finished the last chapter so I decided to start writing another!**

"Uh by any chance is your name Karen Meiki?" Rai questioned the lady as she picked up the bag holding her newest kimono.

She pointed to the name tag on her dress, "Yes."

"Arigatou!" Rai bowed and walked out of the store, a sly smirk crossing her face.

**X X X X X**

Rai laughed approaching the store from earlier, Karen still stood behind the cash, a phony smile of her face.

A fox like ANBU mask covered Rai's face, her hand slowly reached into the kunai pouch she carried and pulled out three or four kunai, then charged at the girl stabbing her countless times with the kunai then leaving as quick as she came.

The limp body of the girl once named Karen laid on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

**X X X X X**

The forest grew dark as the sun began to set, Hikari, Megumi, and Hidan darted through the forest towards Konoha's North gate.

"Who the hell is it that we're supposed to capture anways?" Hidan complained jumping from one branch to another, following Megumi and Hikari.

Hikari looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Someone they call the Demon Assassin."

"I think it's Rai! I haven't seen her since I left the village." Megumi laughed to herself, a rare smile crossed her face.

_This person must be pretty special, probably her crush._ Hidan thought to himself, completely confused about the situation.

A black figure ran out in front of them, the turned quickly then stopped, black and blonde hair draped down her black, piercing silver eyes, and a sly smirk.

"I found you finally." She charged at Hikari, drawing a long thin blade.

Hikari managed to just block her, "Who the hell are you?"

"Like I'd tell you." The way she answered, made Megumi stare in amazement.

"Shinsei Rai." Megumi laughed, and the girls head turned slightly and she smirk widened.

"Long time, Megumi." Rai's voice was cold.

Hidan landed behind the others, "Is this the target?"

Megumi nodded, "Shinsei Rai, the Demon Assassin."

"So y'all heard of me, glad about that." She lowered her weapons, seeing as Hikari was panting from just blocking her attack.

"You've gotten stronger I see."

"You bet! So what do you want? I got a mission to finish."


End file.
